


each time you fall in love

by cka_kosmicka



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Drinking Games, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Sex, Mild Smut, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cka_kosmicka/pseuds/cka_kosmicka
Summary: South Park x Reader one shotsdisclaimer: all characters are over 18, and i do not claim to own any of the south park characters.requests encouraged!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Tweek Tweak/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	1. my hero (kyle x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm really wanting to get back into writing, I'd love to have some specific requests to help me get over my writer's block lol. even if it's for a different fandom, you can comment your request and if im comfortable enough writing for that character i can write something for you. 
> 
> also, i do NOT share the same views as Cartman that's used in some of his dialogue. just felt i should add this disclaimer in. and all characters are 18 and up!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! sorry for any clumsy or awkward writing, its been a while since ive written anything not super technical and not for school.

Navigating through the swarm of lunch tables, you could pick up bits of out of context conversation as you passed. 

“Nuh-uh, it’s still the law to wear a seatbelt on the toilet, Craig!” you heard Clyde exclaim, causing a confused look to cross your features. 

Shaking your head and vowing to never even try to understand just what the hell went on in this town, you continued on, searching for the distinct colour of Red’s hair to help you locate where your friends were sitting. Suddenly spotting your group, you made a beeline for them. The sound of an argument became clearer and clearer as you approached your lunch table. Not from your table, you realized gratefully. No, it was coming from the table to your left, where Stan’s group was sat. As you turned your attention to the boys, you noticed that South Park’s resident spawn of Satan, Eric Cartman was involved in yet another heated argument with Kyle. Sitting down at your table, you greeted your friends and began to unpack your lunch. All the while, you kept an ear trained on the conversation happening at the table a few down. 

“Shut up fatass!” you could hear Kyle’s trademark retort ring out. 

“Fuck you, Kyle, you stupid virgin!” 

“What the hell does that even have to do with anything, you stupid fuck? You’re not even one to talk, I don’t think anyone wants to touch you with a ten-foot pole!”

“I bet you’re gay, huh? That’s why you’re always staring at me in the locker room you fucking perv!” Eric shoots back, now gaining your full attention. 

“I don’t stare at you in the locker room, fat ass! If anything it’s because I can’t believe someone our age can let themselves go as far as you have.” 

“I bet you haven’t even kissed a girl since that time in the sixth grade! Face it, Kyle, no one’s ever gonna wanna sleep with a ginger Jew from Jersey!” Cartman sneered, making your jaw drop. You fully knew that Cartman was a hateful little bastard, but every time he opened his mouth to spew his shit you couldn’t help but be shocked all over again. 

Glancing at Kyle, you could tell he was getting upset. His face was so flushed it was almost the same colour as his fiery hair. You could tell he wasn’t just angry at Eric’s bigoted remarks, he was also embarrassed at the accusations being thrown at him. The vehement way Kyle was denying Eric’s claims only seemed to further egg the larger boy on. Suddenly, you felt bad for Kyle. The two of you were kind of close, one of his best friends had been dating one of yours on and off for a while now which meant that the two of you had hung out plenty of times. Even when Stan and Wendy had been on the outs, you and Kyle would still sometimes hang out, either playing video games or just hanging out by Stark’s Pond. Secretly you’d always harboured a crush on him, but never quite had the guts to do anything about it. But taking another look at the redhead’s flustered face, you decided you should help him out. Your body moved before your brain could even take a second to think about what you were doing. 

Before you could second guess yourself, you had already marched right up to their table and plopped down beside Kyle and grinned at the four boys. All of them gave you surprised looks at your sudden intrusion. 

“Hey babe, wanna skip the rest of the day and get out of here? Seeing you in that tight sweater has me all worked up.” You say to Kyle, tracing your fingers around his collarbone. 

“Uhh...umm...what…?” is all that he manages to get out, his wide eyes darting rapidly between his three friends before settling on you as if to say ‘what the hell are you doing?’ 

You scoot even closer to him and bring your lips to his ear. “Just go with it and thank me later,” you whisper at him, before pulling back and giving him a coy smile. “Oh, I’m sorry, I know you wanted to keep this thing between us a secret but...I just want you so bad that I can’t wait anymore...” 

“What the fuck are you talking about, bitch?” Eric sneered at you, taking in the way you were practically on Kyle’s lap.

When you turn your gaze to meet Eric’s, you meet his hateful eyes with a cold look of your own.

“What does it sound like, asshole? I have an itch only Kyle here can scratch,” you shot back, watching Eric’s face twist in disgust at your innuendo.

“So...is this why you turned me down last week, (Y/N)?” Kenny asks, looking slightly envious of his redheaded friend.

“Sorry McCormick, I’m just super into redheads,” you smirk back at the blond. 

Turning back to Kyle, you told him, “Oh but this time you can’t leave so many hickies on me, it was really tough trying to explain away all those marks on my tits to my friends.” The choked gasp that came from Kyle made you force yourself to suppress a smile. 

Grabbing Kyle’s shaking hand and pulling him to his feet, you dragged him out of the cafeteria and towards the exit, ignoring the shocked looks of his friends as their eyes followed you out. 

***

The two of you had made it Kyle’s house, and that’s where you found yourself leaning against his headboard staring at him as he sat on his desk chair. The tension between you two was palpable, and you spent the entire walk to Kyle’s house debating over whether you had done the right thing. Sure, you might’ve saved Kyle from Cartman’s ridicule for the moment, but was it worth the embarrassment you were now feeling? 

“So... you wanna tell me what that was about?” It was the first time either of you had spoken since you left the cafeteria half an hour ago. 

You glanced up to look at him, sighing. “I honestly don’t know. I just heard that idiot giving you a hard time and...I don’t know...I just thought it might get him off your back if they all thought we’ve been hooking up.,” you mumbled sheepishly. 

“You wanted to help me? Why would you wanna do that?” Kyle asked, standing up and running his hands through his hair. 

You stood up too, and replied, “Maybe there was a bit of wishful thinking on my part. Like if I put the idea of us being together in your head, maybe you’d finally make a move or something.” 

“Make a move...as in...you like me back?” he exclaimed, his eyes going wide. 

You made the few steps it took to bring the two of you chest to chest and looked up into his green eyes. “Yeah, obviously you idiot!” 

“Ohh...well that’s...awesome…” he replied lamely, making you scoff. Clearly, you’d have to be the forward one here. 

You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The startled sound he made quickly turned into a soft sigh as you deepened the kiss. Nervously, he brought his hands up to cup your face and pulled you even closer. 

As the two of you pulled back, you both chuckled awkwardly. “So I was totally serious about your sweater working me up, you look seriously hot in it,” you remark, fiddling with the buttons on the aforementioned sweater.

Suddenly Kyle became nervous and fidgety. “(Y/N), Cartman was actually right about what he said. About me being a...virgin. So I’m not really sure what to do.” You could tell he was embarrassed to admit that to you, but you didn’t find his confession to be that big of a deal. 

You pushed Kyle down onto the bed and straddled him. The mischievous glint in your eye made him flush nervously. “Well Kyle, I’d be honoured to teach you the ropes,” you wink at him, before pulling him into another kiss. 

Suffice to say, Cartman would never make fun of Kyle for being a virgin after today.


	2. jailbird (craig x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you weren’t a ‘bad kid’ by nature, but it was through trying to impress craig that you’d find yourself getting in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my school's been moved online because of miss rona, so i have a lot more free time to write! feel free to leave me any requests <3 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy this one. i started it a while ago and finally had the time to finish it :)

Your entire academic career, you’d been subconsciously trained to rejoice in the sound of the final bell, it’s obnoxious ringing signifying that another school day has finally come to a close. Today though, the end of the school day only meant the start of a new horror.

Detention. 

The only thing worse than being punished for stealing a cookie from the cafeteria was the fact that you’d only done it because of a dare. And who did you have to thank for the three-hour detention you’d been sentenced with? No one other than Craig Tucker. 

Slamming your locker door closed with an angry huff, you grumbled a goodbye to your friends and began making your way towards the library. The entire way, you were cursing Craig’s name for causing this whole thing. Okay fine, you knew it wasn’t his fault; you were the one stupid enough to accept his challenge, and you were the one who got caught the instant you put the treat in your pocket. Still, you blamed him.

There was just something about him that had you always trying to prove yourself to him. His cool and stoic nature clashed so heavily with yours, which is what drew you to him. You two weren’t necessarily close, but you hung out with his friend group from time to time, which is how your crush on him started. You weren’t a ‘bad kid’ by nature, but it was through trying to impress Craig that you’d find yourself getting in trouble. You weren’t a stranger to detention, but this was the first three-hour one you’d been sentenced with.

Slinking into the library, you signed in at the librarian’s desk and took a seat at the back corner of the room, greeting some people who knew on your way. Mr. Mackey walked into the room a few moments after you did and faced the group.

“Okay students, you’re in here because you made a bad choice at school. Doing bad things is bad, mmkay? It can lead to drugs and alcohol abuse, which is also bad.” Mackey’s soft voice rang out. “So you’re here for three hours, while you’re here you need to be doing homework or studying. I’ll just be up here listening to my audiobook, mmkay? The clock starts now.”

Groaning softly, you pulled your book from your bag and resumed where you’d left off. You’d only gotten a couple of pages further when you heard a faint sound coming from your left. 

“(Y/N)! Over here!”

Turning your head and trying to locate the source of the sound, you spotted Craig sticking half his face out one of the side doors of the library, trying to get your attention.

“What the hell are you doing here?” you question, trying to keep your voice down.

“Come on!” he shot back.

“What are you talking about? I’m stuck here, idiot!” 

“No, you’re not. You’re gonna sneak out.”

“Mackey’s right there, he’ll catch me!” 

As luck would have it, it appeared your guidance counsellor had already become aware of the noise you were making. “Uhh (Y/N)? No talking in detention, mmkay?” the sound of his voice startled you so bad you actually jumped a bit. 

Turning your head to meet Mr. Mackey’s, you offered a quick apology and waited for him to return to his book so you could look back at Craig, who had disappeared. Shaking your head, you turned back to your book. Five minutes later, that monotone voice you’d become so accustomed to returned.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go!” You looked back to find Craig in the same spot he’d been before, only now looking more impatient.

“Are you crazy? How the hell am I supposed to do that? He already caught me talking, he’ll definitely notice if I leave!” you shot back, growing annoyed. 

“Haven’t you ever been in detention before? Mackey always falls asleep 10 minutes into detention. He’s been trying to finish that same book since the start of the year.” You could hear the growing impatience in Craig’s voice. 

Rolling your eyes, you turned back to look at Mr. Mackey, who, surprisingly, actually had fallen asleep in his seat, headphones still firmly tucked into his ears. Some of the other students had begun talking with one another and taking out their phones. Closing your eyes and leaning your head back, you weighed your options: play it safe and stay stuck in complete boredom for three hours, or sneak out to spend time with your crush, but run the high risk of further punishment if you got caught?

You turned back to Craig to decline his request, but paused once you made eye contact with him. Something about the way the sunlight managed to light up his eyes had you instantly rethinking your decision. Sighing, you gathered up your things and crawled as quickly as you could towards Craig. Once you had safely made it out of the library, you paused for a second, still kneeling on the floor, to try and catch your breath. 

“You’re seriously out of breath from crawling 10 metres?” Craig scoffed, reaching out a hand to help you off the ground.

“Fuck off, it’s from me panicking. Do you know how many things could go wrong? What if Mackey wakes up before detention’s over and notices I’m gone? Or what if one of those other kids wakes him up and rats me out? Or what if his phone dies and his book stops playing and that wakes him up? Or what if-”

“(Y/N), relax, I do this all the time, it’s gonna be fine,” Craig interjected. The fact that Craig Tucker, the guy seemingly cared little for anybody, was trying to calm you down was not lost on you.

“You don’t know that! Why do I always let myself get in these stupid situations because of you? So what if your ‘hard on the outside, soft on the inside’ act is hot? And who cares that your eyes sparkle in the sun? And why should I care if the way you treat your sister and Stripe is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen? And-” your panicked rambling was cut off by the press of soft lips against yours. 

“Shut up for a second, will you?” Craig smirked down at you, cupping your face with his hands. 

You felt like your brain stopped working. “I...wha…?” was all you could manage to say.

Craig laughed quietly, then spoke, “Dude, I like you and all, but you gotta stop worrying or you’ll drive us both crazy.”

“You...like...me…?” Internally, you were screaming at your brain to wake up and focus on not sounding like a bumbling idiot.

A faint blush smattered Craig’s face as he spoke. “Yeah dude, you seriously haven’t noticed? I mean, I don’t let just anyone hold Stripe.”

Seeing Craig looking so flustered had you gaining back some of your courage. Reaching up, you placed a kiss on the boy’s lips, enjoying the way his hands cradled your head perfectly. The sound that escapes him when you cheekily bite his bottom lip makes you smile and pull away.

“Come on, I’m already an escaped prisoner, we might as well go somewhere nicer than this dirty hallway,” you smile up at him, taking his hand and beginning to walk towards the main doors.

“So, you think my eyes ‘sparkle’, huh?” he teased, elbowing you lightly in the side. 

Barking out a laugh, you flip him off and continue towards the exit, hand in hand.


	3. BDS9 (kyle/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyle and you having bedrooms that face each other leads to...further developments to your relationship ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii so im back! as always, leave requests in the comments it helps me get things out faster
> 
> disclaimer: all characters are 18 years old, I don't own any of the characters, and I don't believe in the problematic stuff cartman says in this chapter

The day started off like any other, with you rolling out of bed at the last minute, barely giving yourself enough time to do your morning routine in time make it to the bus stop in time to be picked up for school. There, you’d met up with Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman, and walk into yet another heated argument between Kyle and Cartman. Usually, Stan and Kenny would stay out of whatever the argument was about and let the other two boys get the insults and jabs out of their system, but today it seemed that all four of the boys were involved. Their backs were to you as you approached, so you were able to pick up some of the conversation.

“No way dude, it can’t be the hottest one ever made. It’s like 12 years old, have you seen the some of the new shit you can find online?” Stan exclaimed. 

“Trust me, Stan, I’ve seen almost everything there is to see online and BDS9 is still the most intense,” Kenny replied back.

“Guys, it’s not even 9 am, do we seriously need to be talking about this now?” Kyle sighed.

Stan ignored his best friend and chimed in, “Let’s watch it tonight and settle this once and for all. Then we’ll see who’s right.”

The next response came from Cartman, who as always, had to jump in with something problematic. “HA! I knew you were some kind of homo all this time Stan! You think I’m gonna watch a por-”  
As the larger boy was in the middle of his sentence, he noticed you out of the corner of his eye and stopped talking abruptly. 

The other three boys didn’t notice your arrival as soon as Cartman did, so Kenny interrupted with, “Kyle’s just nervous he’s gonna develop some new material to picture him and (Y/N) with-” 

“Hey guys” you greeted, coming to a stop beside Kyle. The redhead practically jumped ten feet in the air and whirled around to meet your gaze. 

“(Y/N)!... How long have you been listening to us? What did you hear?” Kyle questioned, a dark red flush creeping up his neck. 

You took one look at your redheaded friend, noticing how flustered and awkward (aka adorable) he looked, and decided not to reveal that you had heard a decent amount of what they’d been saying, including hearing your name mentioned in a very questionable way. 

“Nothing really, I had my headphones in so loud I couldn’t really hear much,” you responded, taking notice of the way Kyle seemed to shake with relief. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Uhh...nothing! Just about the trig test next week!” Kyle rushed out, speaking much too quickly and adjusting his jacket to try and hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. 

You were used to the boys keeping some things from you, despite having been close friends with them since childhood. You lived in the house beside Kyle, which meant your parents had always arranged play dates between the two of you as children, and which lead to you developing a friendship with the other three boys. You supposed that was where your crush on Kyle came from, though his handsome features and sweet nature seemed to help too. 

Chalking the whole conversation up to teenage boy weirdness, you decided to let it go. You figured it was probably nothing you’d want to hear about anyways. 

Stan quickly changed the subject to an upcoming movie, and you all chatted about that as the bus arrived and took you all to school. 

***

Growing up beside Kyle meant you never had to walk very far to hang out with one of your closest friends. It also meant that you two had had your fair share of awkward encounters, specifically having to do with the fact that your two rooms faced each other. Sometimes the two of you would forget to close your respective curtains, leading to glimpses of each other half-dressed, just coming out from a shower, or in an otherwise compromising position. The time you’d seen Kyle and Bebe three years ago making out on his bed had been particularly horrible for you because of your intense crush on him.

Tonight, however, would be the weirdest sight ever. You’d just come upstairs from watching a movie downstairs, eager to lay in bed and spend the rest of your night scrolling on your phone when you noticed that Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman were all gathered around the TV in Kyle’s room. At first, you’d felt slightly hurt, because earlier that day you’d asked them to hang out, but all four came up with a different excuse as to why they were busy. Busy hanging out with each other, it seemed. You were just about to pound on your window and call them out for lying to you when you took a closer look at what they were watching. 

It appeared to be a porno, with a woman and a man engaged in a 69 position. You didn’t know what to think at first, it was as if your brain was having trouble processing what it was seeing. Your friends...ditched you to...watch porn together? Suddenly the conversation you’d overheard between them this morning started to make a bit more sense. Deciding to have a bit of fun with your hormone-crazed friends, you closed your curtain and came up with a plan. 

Walking the short distance to Kyle’s house, you noticed that the Broflovski’s car was still missing from the driveway, meaning that Gerald and Sheila were still out for the night. Everybody in South Park usually kept their doors unlocked due to everybody knowing everybody, so it wasn’t hard to quietly enter Kyle’s home and sneak upstairs to his room. The muffled sounds of porn music and moaning could be heard as you made your way upstairs, making you blush slightly. As you reached Kyle’s room, you slowly turned the doorknob and rushed inside yelling, “Caught you pervs!”

The sound of four eighteen-year-old boys squealing in surprise was one that would hopefully never leave your brain. The four boys stared back at you with shock all over their faces, as you began to laugh maniacally. 

“(Y/N), what the hell?” Stan exclaims, frantically grabbing the remote to turn the TV off.

“If you boys ever want to watch a porno together ever again, maybe consider closing your blinds so nobody can see your circle jerk fest” you snicker, causing them to begin protesting.

“It wasn’t like that you dumb bitch! I’m not a queer!” Cartman angrily shouted at you, before storming out of the house to try and save himself from further embarrassment. 

“Yeah, if it helps, I was thinking of you…” Kenny jokes flirtatiously, though you could tell even someone as perverted as him was still ashamed to be caught in a position like this. He followed Cartman out of the house, leaving just you Kyle and Stan behind.

Speaking of the ravenette, all he managed to muster was a few stuttered words you couldn’t make out, before also scrambling out the door.

Now turning to face Kyle, he couldn’t even look you in the eye and began closely inspecting the floor as if he’d never seen it before.

“It’s not what you think, I swear...we just wanted to see what our parents made such a big fuss about all those years ago. It was Backdoor Sluts 9…” Kyle managed to get out, sheepishly rubbing a hand behind his neck.

Your eyes widened. “Backdoor Sluts 9? I remember my parents sitting me down and giving me what was quite possibly the worst ‘sex talk’ ever after that whole commotion with the videotape mix up! Turn it back on.”

“I….what?” 

“Well, like you said, I’m curious too about what the big deal about this tape is. C’mon, let’s just see a bit of it for fun and then we can play video games or something, okay?” 

There was an internal struggle going on behind Kyle’s hazel green eyes, until finally he let out a sigh and sat down at the edge of his bed, grabbing the remote to turn the TV back on. Taking your place beside him, you didn’t stop to fully think through how weird this might be. You’d been through so much crazy shit with the boy, somehow you thought that this would be relatively tame in comparison. 

As the movie resumed, you both watched in somewhat awkward silence, your curiosity causing you to watch in fascination at the sight of a woman intensely going down on her male costar. You noticed from the corner of your eye as Kyle began fidgeting in his seat, adjusting his pants every so often. As subtly as you could, you looked down and could make out a tent in your best friend and crush’s pants, indicating that the movie was having an effect on him. The arousal you felt pooling in your core alerted you to the fact that you weren’t unaffected either. You finally realized that this could be your chance to try and make your move on Kyle, something you’d been wanting to do for years but were always too nervous before. 

Without taking your eyes away from the screen, you slowly placed your hand on Kyle’s knee. He flinched in surprise but didn’t say anything. Taking this as a positive sign, you gently began to move your hand up his thigh, until you just barely reached the tip of where his cock would be. At the feeling of your hand about to touch his most private area, he jumped up and looked at you with a shocked face.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?”

“This kinda has me all hot and bothered, and I can tell it’s doing the same to you,” you replied, standing up and stepping closer to him. 

“I...I...” 

“What did Kenny mean this morning when he said you would get more ‘material’ to picture me and you with?

If it was even possible, Kyle’s face turned an even darker shade of red. “N-nothing! He was just-”

“Do you fantasize about me, Kyle?” You smirked, stepping even closer. You were now practically chest to chest, but he still couldn’t meet your eyes fully.

“I...uhh...c’mon (Y/N) let’s just go play video games or something” 

“Because I fantasize about you, Kyle,” you whisper, and he finally meets your eyes.

“You...you do?” he questions, his eyes turning a darker shade of green.

“You don’t notice the way I act around you is different than with the rest of the boys? Kyle, I’ve liked you for so long, but if you don’t feel the same way then I understa-” you’re unable to finish your sentence because Kyle grabs your face and presses his lips against yours. 

“I’ve liked you since forever, (Y/N),” he whispers lowly, before capturing your lips in a heated kiss. 

The kiss begins to get more heated, with you raking your hands through his soft hair and tugging on it, causing a moan to spill from his lips. Both of you paused to rip each other shirts off, giving each other an appreciative glance. Deciding you had to hear more of his sinful sounds as soon as possible, you pushed him back on to the bed and sank to your knees in front of him after stripping down to just your bra and panties. The bulge in Kyle’s pants seemed to have gotten bigger in the time since you’d last snuck a glance at it, and rubbing the area over his jeans made him grunt softly. You had no more patience to tease him, so you made quick work of removing his jeans and boxers. The sight of his erection caused you to moan appreciatively, leaning up to give Kyle another quick kiss, before making your way back down to between his legs, only pausing to leave kisses down his torso. When you finally grasped his erection and pumped it a few times, Kyle gave another soft sigh. Licking a wet stripe up the length of him made a louder moan escape him.

Bobbing your head up and down his length, you shifted your head so you could look up into his eyes. The sight of him sprawled back against the bed, his face twisted into one of pure pleasure was enough to make you moan around him.

“(Y/N)...that feels so good...fuck…”

His words of encouragement egging you on, you swirled your tongue around his tip and reached one hand up to pump around the base. This new sensation had this sweet boy letting loose a loud moan. 

“I...fuck...I’m not gonna last much longer,” Kyle warns you, but instead of pulling away from him, you pick up the pace of your movements and bring your other hand up to caress his balls. The garbled words that escaped his plump lips combined with the twitching of his cock told you he was about to find his release, and he did so shortly after, coming with a broken moan and looking deep into your eyes. You continued your movements for a bit longer until he became too sensitive he couldn’t handle it any longer. 

Pulling your mouth slowly off of him, you made sure to maintain eye contact with him as you made a show of swallowing his release and moaning at the taste. All Kyle had the energy to do was look at you with a mix of adoration and shock. He pulled you up from your place at his knees and kissed you again. 

“That was…” Kyle trailed off, unable to form proper sentences. 

“I know” you giggled in return. 

“We should watch porn together more often,” he winks at you, before throwing you onto the bed and crawling on top of you.


	4. you're gonna miss me (craig/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst with craig.  
> im using three prompts that i got from tumblr
> 
> “You’re a god damn mistake, that’s what you are.”  
> “If anything, you were a fucking waste of time.”  
> “Oh? Really? You thought we had a future? What gave you that idea.”  
> (https://melamemea.tumblr.com/post/188019845284/right-in-the-guts-angst-sentences)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is probably the longest thing ive written...EVER! i didn't really read through it so forgive me if there's any grammatical errors, weird dialogue or anything cringe at all. the ending might feel a bit rushed but i wasn't really sure how to wrap it up nicely since im shit at apologies IRL lmao, but ill be going through it tomorrow to hopefully clean it up a bit, but if you see something that should be changed, please let me know!  
> anyways, hope you enjoy this

You never meant to fall for Craig Tucker. It, like most things in your life, just happened. Through a series of events that you never could have foreseen, the cold, stoic boy had wormed his way into your heart. Sometimes you felt that the universe was constantly playing a sick joke on you. You weren’t that narcissistic to think that the world revolved around you, but it was the only explanation that you could think of to explain the sudden rush of warm, gooey feelings towards Craig Tucker. 

He was an asshole, sure. A complete dick to everyone who even mildly annoyed him. By some dumb stroke of luck however, you were one of the few people Craig was able to tolerate. So while people on the outside looking in saw a moody, temperamental boy flipping the world off, you got to see a softer side of him. The way his voice would change into a softer lilt when he spoke to his younger sister, the affectionate way he would hold Stripe, and the way he would go out of his way to calm Tweek down when the world became too much for him. 

It had taken a long while for Craig to let you in. To Craig, he had his small circle of friends and that was enough. However, you were pretty good friends with Tweek since you’d spent a few summers working part-time at his parent’s coffee shop, so you would sometimes find yourself sitting at their lunch table, or tagging along after school to play video games with them. Eventually, after spending so much time with the group, Craig began to see that maybe you weren’t so bad. Most of the time. The two of you would sometimes get on each other’s nerves leading to arguments that would rival even the ones between Kyle and Cartman. The two of you could argue over almost anything; whether a movie was good or not, what the best soda combination was, what type of alcohol should the group steal from their parents to drink. Despite this, you couldn’t help but crush on the tall, dark-haired boy. It was hard to pinpoint exactly when you’d developed feelings for him, but as soon as you noticed you tried desperately to get rid of them. You didn’t understand your feelings for him; how could someone who had the ability to infuriate you also have the ability to make your heart pound so loud and fast just by his presence? You even tried to distance yourself from his group but felt bad because Tweek’s paranoia caused him to freak out thinking he was the problem, so you returned to hanging out with them. In fact, Craig was the one who ended up convincing you to come back. 

***  
“What’s your problem?” the sound of a monotone voice behind you as you grabbed a textbook from your locker startled you. 

Turning around to see Craig, with his arms crossed over his chest and furrowed brows caused you to worry. “What do you mean?”

“I mean why aren’t you hanging around us anymore? You’ve got Tweek freaking out, wondering what he did wrong. So, what’s your problem?” he shot back. 

“It’s got nothing to do with Tweek, I just-” you started to say but trailed off. What could you say? Hi Craig, I actually have a huge crush on you and need it to go away so I’m keeping my distance? That wouldn’t go over too well with him. 

“Then if Tweek’s not the problem, you can start coming around again. I-I mean HE misses you.” With that, the tall boy turned and made his way back to the cafeteria. 

“Did...he just say he...misses me…?” you whispered to yourself, feeling hope blossom in your chest. With a smile, you followed him into the cafeteria and sat down beside Tweek, letting the blond catch you up on what’d he’d been doing in your absence. 

A few seats down from you, you swore you could feel Craig’s approving gaze on you, but when you turned your head to meet his eyes, he quickly flipped you off and looked away. 

***  
Your mother had always warned you that your impulsive, brash behaviour would catch up to you one day, but your teenage bravado always waved off her concerns with a shrug of your shoulders. Now, looking back, you wished you’d heeded her warnings. Maybe you wouldn’t be in the mess that you currently found yourself in if you had just listened to your mother. 

The first time it happened, it had been a mistake. A stupid, hormone-driven mistake that had you jumping out of his bed and scrambling out of the door after it was over. Despite the event occurring almost a month ago, you could recall that moment with shocking clarity. It had started the way most interactions with Craig started, an argument. About what exactly, you couldn’t quite remember; something about his annoyance at you hanging out with Stan’s crew the day before. You knew Craig had instigated it (as usual) with a snide comment that’s sole intention was to piss you off. And piss you off it did. 

“God, could you be any more infuriating, asshole?” you growled at the raven-haired boy.  
“I don’t know, are you capable of being even more idiotic?” he snapped back at you.  
The two of you had been arguing for over an hour, over something that Craig was unreasonably annoyed about. 

The exact way the two of you went from screaming profanities at each other and trading insults back and forth to tangled up in his sheets was a mystery to you. With almost pinpoint accuracy, however, you could remember the way his lips moulded onto yours, the way his hands roamed your body, and the way he thrust into you. As you scrambled to throw your clothes back on and run out of his house after the deed, you’d felt confused, but you also felt happy, as if this could be the start of a change in yours and Craig’s relationship.

The second time it happened, a few days later, you tried to convince yourself it was all a dream. A nightmare, to put it more accurately. You almost had yourself completely convinced, until you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Your neck was dotted with angry purple marks, and your hair was dishevelled in only a way that could be achieved after doing what you did. That, paired with the soreness between your legs lead you to the realization that it was more than just a nightmare. No, it was much worse. You had sex with Craig Tucker. Twice. 

And to make matters worse, the second it was over, what did he do? Did he, a) tuck a piece of hair behind your eye, b) gaze at you affectionately, or c) turn over and pass out? 

All three of those options would have been better than what he’d done instead, which was practically shove you out of his bed with a simple, “You’d better go, my parents will be home soon. Bye.” Typical Craig Tucker, grade-A asshole. 

At school the following week, you’d tried multiple times to catch his eye in the hallways, in class, or in the cafeteria. He didn’t even sit with the boys and you, which had them all wondering what was wrong with the boy. However, it was as if he was purposefully avoiding your gaze. You’d been feeling down the whole day because of it. When asked about it by your friends, you simply shook them off by lying and saying you were just tired. Well, you were tired all right, tired of being treated like nothing more than a quick fuck by someone who you’d been crushing on for a while. 

Finally, you’d had enough of being treated like you didn’t exist. Maybe you weren’t the best of friends with the guy, but the two of you had sex, twice, so didn’t that entitle you to at least a ‘hello’ at school? So later that night, you marched your way over to the Tucker residence, knocked on the door and was greeted by his cold blue eyes. 

“What.” he deadpanned, flipping you off.

“We need to talk,” you told him, attempting to take a step inside the house.

“What’s there to talk about?” he asked you, blocking you from getting inside.

“What the fuck do you think, Tucker? Are you that dense?” you hissed back. 

With a roll of his eyes, he shoved on his coat and boots, along with his trademark chullo hat and stepped outside. 

“Fine, talk.” 

“Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?” you asked. 

“What’s wrong is, you’re banging on my door at 10 pm, forcing me to listen to you drone on about nothing”

“Are you kidding? We fucked, twice, or have you forgotten?” you snapped back. “Don’t you think we should talk about what happened between us?” 

Craig scoffed. “Us? Since when is there an ‘us’?” he question, his usual apathetic expression changing into one of annoyance. 

“I...I don’t know, I just thought that…” you trailed off, not knowing how to broach the subject of you totally crushing on the guy in front of you. 

“You thought what? If I fucked you a couple of times we’d suddenly be boyfriend and girlfriend?” His tone was turning harsher and harsher by the second, and it was making you lose the angry confidence you marched over here with. 

“It just...felt like something’s here between us and I…”

“Oh? Really? You thought we had a future? What gave you that idea?” Craig laughed harshly, before delivering the line that would break your heart. “If anything, you were a fucking waste of time. Literally”

It felt like you’d been slapped, shot, stabbed, and hit by a truck all at once. The colour drained from your face and you turned away from him before he could see your eyes fill with tears. 

“You’re a god damn mistake, that’s what you are,” you whisper, not trusting your voice to speak at a louder volume. And with that, you scrambled down his steps and ran home, eyes blurry from the tears you refused to let fall until you could collapse in bed.

***  
The next following weeks were...awkward to say the least. You’d completely distanced yourself from Craig and his friends. You went back to sitting with the girls but gave them no story as to why you’d suddenly stopped hanging out with the guys. Tweek, Token and Clyde had made a couple of attempts to reach out to you to find out what had happened, but after you’d just smile sadly and tell them that you ‘just needed some time away’, they’d given up on trying to figure it out. It seemed Craig hadn’t told anyone about what had happened, which was better for you. 

You’d also began hanging out with Stan and his friends a bit more. You’d recently started to babysit Kyle’s younger brother Ike, which lead to you growing a bit closer with the friend group. Everyone knew of the rivalry between Stan and Craig’s groups, so you felt a petty sense of satisfaction when you noticed the shocked faces of your former friends when you first sat down beside Kyle in the lunchroom. 

Two months went by, and you’d slightly started to heal from the heartbreak you’d endured. You began to laugh and smile more and were starting to return back to your usual self. 

Sitting down at Stan’s table today for lunch, you pulled out your notebook and pulled Kenny’s attention away from his lunch. You’d been paired with him for a Bio assignment, and you wanted to get started on it right away. Of course, you were no stranger to Kenny’s overtly flirtatious nature, and a part of you had to admit you enjoyed the attention, even if it was just harmless banter. 

“You know (Y/N), I think it has to be fate that we’re paired up for a human reproduction project,” Kenny said to you.

Looking up from reading over the assignment details you gave him a confused look. “Why’s that, Ken?”

“Well, think about it. You’re attractive, I’m attractive, I’m a boy, you’re a girl, I think we should do a hands-on experiment of how reproduction works and report back to the class. What do you think?” 

The whole thing was so typically Kenny you couldn’t help but laugh at the blond. However attractive he may be, you didn’t feel any sort of romantic interest for him, and you knew some harmless flirting wouldn’t hurt. ...Right?

“Or, why don’t we just skip the report and do a live in-class demonstration? It would save us a lot of work. Of course...we would need to practice a bit. Just to make sure everything would run smoothly.” you reply back smoothly, earning you laughs from the others sat at the table. 

Suddenly, the sound of a chair scraping back harshly caught your attention. At the table to your left sat Craig’s crew and the aforementioned dark-haired brooder was quickly storming away from his table. Catching Tweek’s eye and giving him a questioning look, he simply shook his head and made a face that said, It’s Craig, who knows? 

***  
Later that night, your phone surfing was interrupted by a text from Craig. This being the first form of communication between the two of you in almost two months, you opened it hesitantly. 

Craig: Come over now. 

Confused, you reply back,

You: why?

Craig: Just get over here. Hurry up.

Rolling out of bed, you get ready as quickly as possible, thanking yourself for taking a shower earlier in the evening. As you made your way the short distance to his house, your mind raced with what Craig could have possibly wanted to see you about. Could it have something to do with Tweek? About his storming off act during lunch today? You hoped it wouldn’t have anything to do with what had happened between you two, as it was not something you wanted to rehash just as you’d started to heal from it. You had no clue, but you’d reached your destination, so you had no more time to wonder about what was going happen. 

After letting you into his house, he quickly leads you upstairs to his room. Once inside, you barely had time to take a breath before Craig started laying into you with that monotone voice of his.

“What’s going on with you and McCormick?” 

“I...what? Nothing!” you reply back, giving him a confused look.

Craig rolls his eyes and retorts back, “Cut the bullshit (Y/N). You need to stay away from him. From that whole friend group actually.”

Your confusion quickly turned into annoyance. “Who the hell are you to tell me who I can or can’t hang around with?”

“Look, I don’t know if you’re trying to act out because you’re hurt or whatever, but I mean it, stay away from them.”

Woah. Okay. You couldn’t believe what he was saying to you right now. 

“First of all, you have absolutely no right to tell me what to do. Secondly, our groups for bio were assigned, so I have no choice but to work with Kenny. And just because I hang out with people you don’t like, that means I’m ‘acting out’? Get over yourself, Tucker. Sorry to break it to you, but not everything I do revolves around you,” you hiss, and go towards the door to try and leave. He blocks your path by leaning against the door, trapping you in his room. 

“Kenny’s a player,” he retorts, making you roll your eyes so hard it hurt. 

“Excuse me? I can’t believe you right now! Kenny might sleep around, but he would never be as cruel to anyone as you were to me” 

At that, Craig looked away from you and down at the ground. “I wasn’t...I didn’t”

“You didn’t what? Use me for a quick fuck and toss me aside like garbage? You said I was a ‘fucking waste of time’, remember? So maybe that’s all I’m good for then, huh? You know what, I don’t feel that way about Kenny, but maybe I’ll give him a call right now and see if he’s free,” you shout, searching your bag for your phone. You didn’t mean that part, not entirely anyway, but you were so infuriated at the nerve Craig had that you just wanted to see what kind of reaction you could get out of him by saying it. 

Before you could even enter your passcode, Craig grabbed your phone and threw it on top of his dresser where you would be unable to reach it. 

“What the fucks your problem Tucker?”

“(Y/N), just listen to me...please” Craig sighs, finally raising his eyes to meet yours again.

“Why? So you can break my heart all over again? Fuck you, Craig,” you attempt to push him away from the door but he stops you by grabbing your arms.

“I’m sorry! I was scared, okay?” he exclaims.

“Scared? Of what?” you question.

“Of you! Of how I feel about you...of everything” he admits, looking into your eyes.

“And how do you feel about me?” you demand. 

He looks hesitant to tell you, so you pull yourself free from his grip and make your way to the now unblocked door.

“I like you! Fuck, I’ll fucking admit it!” he says. “Please, don’t leave…”

His words stop you in your tracks.“Excuse me?” you ask. Did you hear him right?

“In case it wasn’t obvious, I don’t deal with emotions well. I’m a sarcastic asshole, and I don’t like feelings. Then you come along, with your smiles and how effortlessly you do everything and I’m like ‘Fuck, why do I feel like this every time you’re around’? So I started being an asshole to you, picking fights with you to try and turn you away from hanging around us. But you, you just stayed around, arguing back and making everyone like you,” he confesses, sitting down on his bed. “Making me like you.”

Slowly, you turn around and make your way beside him. You hadn’t been in his room since the last time you two had slept together, and the memories made you flush.

“So when we slept together those two times, these goddam feelings got even worse. I knew being around you wouldn’t help and then I couldn’t get the image of you sprawled under me out of my mind, so I thought it would be better if I just pushed you away,” he turns his head sharply to look at you, and you can see genuine sadness in his eyes. “(Y/N)...I am so so sorry about those things I said, the way I treated you. I know it probably won’t mean much, but I wish I never said those things. I wish I never pushed you away. I wish I would have just said what my heart was screaming out for me to say.” 

“What do you wish you would have said?” You whisper, looking deep into his blue eyes.

“I really fucking like you, a lot,” he breathes out. “And...I want to be with you. You were right, there is something between us, and if you’ll forgive me, I want to figure out what that is,” 

Maybe it was foolish of you, maybe you should have made him grovel a bit more, but looking into his eyes, you couldn’t help the feeling of your heart swelling with emotion. You decided that the two of you could figure everything out along the way, but right now you just wanted to pull him in for a passionate kiss. And so you did. 

And so the third time you slept together, you didn’t run out of the room in shame, and he didn’t kick you out. It wasn’t a mistake, and it wasn’t a nightmare. It was just right.


	5. maybe you're the reason (stan/reader/kyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Stan asks you to be his fake girlfriend, you're worried that old feelings may resurface. they do, just not how you'd expect...
> 
> (aka i love the fake dating trope)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in 2 days?? im on a writing streak rn...so if you have anything you want me to try my hand at please let me know! hope you enjoy this

Sitting in the cafeteria, your wandering gaze always tended to end up staring at the same tall, dark-haired boy. 

Stan Marsh. 

You used to be close to his friend group as children, but as your crush on the boy became more and more unbearable and hopeless, you began to distance yourself from them. Sure, you still interacted with them, went to the same parties as them, ran in the same social circle as them, but the bond you’d once had with them was gone. 

When you were younger, you used to be able to handle the neverending Stan and Wendy ‘on again off again’ drama, because you’d always held out hope that he’d finally see that you were the perfect match for him, and you’d been by his side this whole time. But as you’d all gotten older, their ‘ons’ lasted a lot longer and were more serious. You’d finally came to the realization that Stan would never see you how you wanted him to see you. Now, you were pretty much over it, even having a couple of decently serious relationships throughout the years. There would probably always be a part of you that subconsciously was still interested in Stan, which is why your eyes never failed to seek him out every day. 

“(Y/N), Kyle’s looking at you again,” your best friend Annie tells you, snapping you out of your reverie. 

“Huh?” you reply lamely and shift your eyes to meet with a bright green pair. Noticing your returned stare, Kyle lifts his arm and waves slightly, causing you to return the gesture. 

“He totally has the hots for you, he has for years,” Annie remarks, causing you to shake your head. 

“No, he doesn’t, we just used to be really good friends, that’s all,” you counter, returning your attention back to your small group of friends. 

“Sure, (Y/N), that’s why he’s never gone after any other girl in school and can’t take his eyes off you,” Heidi says, scoffing. 

All you can muster in response is a roll of your eyes before the bell rings, signalling it was time to return to class. 

***  
Slamming your locker shut at the end of the day, you internally groaned. It seemed that fate was feeling a bit funny today because you’d been paired up with Kyle for an English project. He’d come up to you during class and invited you over to start working on the assignment, and you’d agreed. 

Now, as you stood at his door and knocked, you weren’t expecting a familiar pair of blue eyes to be staring back at you.

“Hey (Y/N)! It’s been a while, huh? Come on in,” Stan tells you, opening the door wider so you can enter the house. 

“Hey Stan, what are you doing here?” you ask, before noticing that Kenny and Cartman were also in Kyle’s home. “Uhh...what are you all doing here?” 

Just then, Kyle enters the living room from the kitchen, with five sodas in his hand. “Oh hey (Y/N), I hope you don’t mind...I forgot I already invited the guys over. We can just work at the table and ignore them, okay?”

You nod, and remove your coat and boots and make your way to the table. As you pass by the TV, Cartman yells at you for blocking the screen for less than a second. 

“Relax Cartman, (Y/N) is a much better sight than this crap anyway,” Kenny says, sending you a wink. 

You just laugh as you set your bag down beside the table, missing the glare Kyle sends Kenny’s way. 

“Again, just ignore them, we’ve got a lot to do,” the redhead tells you, smiling sweetly. 

You return the smile and get to work. 

***  
A few hours later, Kyle decides to order pizza for the five of you. As you all sat at the table eating, the conversation quickly changes from video games to school gossip. 

“So, (Y/N), how’s that boyfriend of yours?” Kenny asks you.

“You mean the North Park guy? We broke up a few months ago, actually,” you reply. 

“Hear that Kyle? She’s available,” was Kenny’s singsong reply. 

Your head snaps to Kyle, who’s got a faint red blush across his face. “I don’t know why you’re telling me that,” and before Kenny can reply, Kyle quickly changes the subject. “Stan, how’s Wendy?”

Great. Just the thing you wanted to talk about. 

“Fuck, man, I really don’t know what I did wrong this time. She just came up to me at my locker and broke it off. No reason, no explanation, nothing,” the raven-haired boy sighed. 

You weren’t one for getting involved in gossip, especially not when it concerned Stan and Wendy, but you felt bad for the boy, so you decided to tell him what you knew. 

“Um, actually Heidi told me that Wendy started seeing another senior from North Park,” you said, feeling a bit guilty about gossiping. 

“WHAT?! How...could she? Dumping me for some North Park douche?” Stan exclaims, throwing his slice back down onto his plate. 

“What’s with all the North Parkers getting all the hot girls?” Kenny sighs, sending you another wink. 

“Knock it off, Kenny,” Kyle tells his friend sharply.

“Wendy’s a stupid bitch man, I don’t know how many times I gotta tell you before you listen to me. All girls are, they want what they can’t have,” Cartman says thoughtfully. 

“You’re right, Cartman,” Stan says. 

Even Cartman looks shocked at being told that he was right. “Err...I am? I mean, of course I am! Dumbass,” 

“Stan?” Kyle questions, confused.

You could practically see the gears turning in Stan’s head. “Not about the ‘all girls are bitches’ stuff, but how they want what they can’t have!”

“Well, I should probably go,” you say, not wanting to talk about Wendy and Stan’s love life anymore. 

“No, (Y/N), stay! I need your help,” Stan pleads. 

You look at him hesitantly. “...With what?”

“If Wendy wants to date someone else, then I will too! (Y/N) I need you to be my girlfriend.” 

“WHAT?!” Kyle and you shout at the same time. 

“Just my pretend girlfriend, and only for a few weeks. It’ll drive Wendy crazy and she’ll come running back to me!” Stan tells you.

You had waited so long for Stan to ask you this. But...for it to all just be for pretend? This was not how you’d expected it to happen, and all you could do was sit back in shock. 

“That’s a terrible idea, Stan,” Kyle says angrily. 

Kenny chimes in, “Actually, it’s kinda perfect. It should work out exactly how Stan wants it to,”

Stan turns to look at you, grabbing your hand gently. “Please, (Y/N), will you do this? For me?” 

You knew you couldn’t say no to him, no matter how much you knew you should. So you agreed. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

***  
You were proud of yourself. You thought that pretending to date Stan would dredge up all those old feelings you had for him, but it didn’t. Even when Wendy cornered you at Heidi’s birthday party and tried to prove you guys weren’t really dating by saying she’d never even seen you guys kiss. To solve that, Stan pulled you in for a long, sloppy makeout. 

It didn’t even affect you. It honestly felt like kissing your brother. 

So by the end of the second week, when Wendy came to beg Stan to take her back, you weren’t even fazed. When Stan found you by your locker and told you it was over, you simply smiled at him and wished him good luck with Wendy. 

The only person that seemed to be taking it badly was Kyle. As soon as you’d agreed to fake date Stan, Kyle had angrily stood up and asked you all to leave because he had more homework to finish. 

He barely spoke to you, sat with Craig’s group during lunch, and wouldn’t meet your eyes no matter how hard you tried to get his attention. He’d even gone ahead and finished the English assignment without you but told the teacher you’d both contributed equally. You don’t know why you even cared so much. You hadn’t been close with him for years, so why was his absence suddenly bothering you? 

Stan had no clue what was going on with his super best friend either. “He knows it’s all fake, so I don’t know why he’s mad,” was all he’d say. That just confused you even more. 

The day that you and Stan ‘broke up’, you went over to Kyle’s house to see if he would talk to you.

Shiela answered the door and greeted you warmly. “Oh hello (Y/N) how are you? Are you looking for Kyle?” 

You nod your head with a smile, “I’m alright Mrs. Broflovski, thank you,” you reply as she lets you into the warm house. 

“I remember when you used to hang around my Kyle and his little friends all the time when you were younger,” the older woman remarks. 

“Oh, I guess we just...grew apart,” was all you could say in response. 

“You know, I always thought you and Kyle would make a great couple. I think he even used to have a little crush on you. I’m glad you’re coming around again. It would be good for Kyle to get a girlfriend one of these days.” You were no stranger to Mrs. Broflovski’s...shall we say...forwardness...when it comes to her sons, but you couldn’t help but blush. 

Thankfully, a pair of feet running down the stairs saved you from having to respond. “Mom? Who was at the do-... Oh. Hey,” It was Kyle. 

“Hey,” you respond. 

“Why don’t you two go upstairs? Oh, but keep the door open! Unless you two are having...you know, then make sure to use protection, okay bubby?” 

Well. That would be the most mortified you would ever feel in your life. 

“MOM!” Kyle shouts, his dark blush matching your own. 

You silently follow Kyle up to his room, taking note of how much it had changed since you used to play here as kids. 

“What’s up?” he asks you. 

“I just...wanted to see if you were okay. You’ve been avoiding me, well us actually.” 

“Us? What, so you and Stan are an ‘us’ now?” he scoffs. 

“What?” you laugh. “No way, we actually just ‘broke up’ today. I’m glad actually, I don’t think I could take one more day of that.” 

Kyle looks at you surprised. “You’re glad? I thought you’d be heartbroken.”

“Why would I be?”

“Because you’ve been in love with him for like, years,” he explains. 

Now it’s your turn to look surprised. “What? How did you know about that?”

“It was hard not to, (Y/N), the way you would look at him, how you stopped hanging around us when he and Wendy got more serious,” he elaborates, running a hand through his hair. 

You couldn’t believe you’d been that obvious. “Did...did Stan ever know?” 

“Of course not. He may be my best friend, but god he can really be an idiot sometimes. If I had someone like you liking me I’d…” he trailed off. 

“You’d what?” you breathed. 

Instead of responding verbally, Kyle gently took hold of the sides of your face and brought his lips down onto yours. When Stan kissed you, it felt like kissing your brother. When Kyle kissed you...it just felt, right. It was hard to explain without sounding cliche, but you felt safe in his arms and you felt like you were going to melt from the passion behind his lips. 

Pulling away, you were both panting slightly. “Wha….?” you was all you could muster out.

“(Y/N), I’ve liked you for so long I can’t remember a time when I didn’t. But you were always so hung up on Stan I thought I’d never have a chance. Then you stopped hanging out with us, started dating other guys, my chances got even slimmer,” he began. “When we got paired up for English, I thought I could finally make a move, you know? Then Stan came up with that stupid plan and I…” he trailed off.

Reaching up to grab his hands, you pulled them down and intertwined them with your own. “I’m listening Kyle, please, keep going.” 

“I thought...maybe Stan would realize how perfect you are and the two of you would get together for real. And I got scared and pissed off. So I just distanced myself to save myself from the hurt of having to see my best friend and the girl of my dreams together,” he finishes.

You were hit by a lot of emotions. Sadness and guilt at what you’d put the sweet boy in front of you through. You also felt a sense of happiness, like being in Kyle’s arms just felt like the perfect place for you to be. And now that you’d finally realized it, there was no place you’d rather be. 

“Oh Kyle...I don’t feel that way about Stan anymore. I haven’t for years. Sure, some part of me might always remember my first crush, but I was a kid then. I don’t want someone who doesn’t want me. I want...someone who thinks I’m perfect” you tell him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“So, if I asked you out, would you say yes?” he asks, a hopeful expression on his handsome face. 

“That depends,” you pretend to think, “would it be for real or just pretend?” 

“100% real,” he tells you, before pulling you in for another kiss.


	6. don't look back (kyle/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rescuing kyle from unwanted flirtation leads to a change between the to of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i have a bit of a kyle bias?? :$  
> i want to branch out and write about other characters, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me any requests that you'd want me to give a try!   
> anyways, enjoy!

Cheers rang out all around you as you scored the winning shot of the beer pong match. The satisfying sound of the small ball sinking into the opposing team’s remaining cup was drowned out by the blaring music and the roar of excitement that surrounded you and your teammate, Clyde, who high fives you over your win.

You sent a triumphant look to the duo you had just beaten, Kenny and Stan, as you gestured to their remaining cup. “Drink up, losers!” you called with an easy smile on your face.

With a wink, the blond boy grabs the cup and quickly gulps down the amber liquid. “So, what do you want for your prize? Loser has to kiss the winner?” Kenny asks.

“Yeah, sure McCormick, why don’t you kiss my ass?” you shoot back.

The blond laughs in response and puckers his lips in an exaggerated manner, quickly walking towards you and catching you in an embrace. “That sounds like its a prize for me.”

Chuckling and playfully shoving him off you, announce that you’ve had your fill of beer pong for the night, and enter the kitchen to fix yourself something stronger to drink. 

Upon entering the quieter space, you notice small groups of people scattered about the kitchen, eating some of the food laid out along the table, grabbing drink refills, or simply getting some much-needed relief from the thumping bass emitting from the living room. 

You spot Kyle off to the side, leaning against the counter and looking at his phone in concentration. You take a moment to admire the boy you’d been decently good friends with throughout the years. His tall, lean frame was adorned in a simple long sleeve and jeans, but even in such a simple outfit, he managed to take your breath away. Okay, so maaaybe you thought of him as a little bit more than a friend. Not that it ever went anywhere, to your dismay. When you’d finally worked up the courage to confess your feelings for him, you learned that he’d begun dating Red, so you swallowed your feelings and continued to be a friend to him.

Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you grab the bottle of tequila you had stashed in a cupboard behind a box of cereal and make your way over to him. Once you reach him, you playfully bump his shoulder with your own, giggling as he jumps in surprise at the sudden touch. 

“(Y/N), jeez, you scared me!” he exclaims, taking his eyes off of his phone to glance over at you. 

“What are you doing in here all alone? You missed my four-game winning streak in beer pong” you mockingly scold him. “You missed Cartman almost puke after he downed his last cup.”

Kyle laughs in response, his green eyes lighting up in a way that makes your heart skip a beat. “Damn, I would’ve loved to have seen that.”

“Seriously, what are you doing staring at your phone in the middle of a party?” you question, turning to face him fully. 

He looks up at the ceiling as he answers you. “Red keeps flirting with me.”

At the mention of his ex-girlfriend, you bristled. You’d been secretly elated when you learned they broke up eight months ago, and the thought of them getting back together overwhelmed you with jealousy. “Oh. You think you guys are gonna get back together or something?” you question, with an uneasy edge to your voice you can’t quite control. 

He looks at you so quickly it makes you flinch at the sudden movement. “What? No! No, when I broke up with her I meant it. We’re done.” 

You’d be lying if you said that an intense wave of relief didn’t crash over you like a tidal wave. He grabs your hand lightly and looks at you directly in the eyes. Judging by the look of determination that settled over his handsome features, it looked like he had something more to say, so you stayed silent so he could continue speaking. 

“Look (Y/N), I’ve actually been wanting to tell you this for a while, but the reason I broke up with Red was because of-”

Before you could hear the rest of his sentence, you heard the familiar voice of his ex-girlfriend coming closer from the right entrance to the kitchen. 

“Kyle...where’d you go? We didn’t finish our little chat!” Red’s voice called out, and the look of annoyance that crossed over Kyle’s face had you making a split-second decision to help your friend out.

You grabbed the red-haired boy’s hand and quickly dragged him out of the kitchen through the exit Red wasn’t approaching from, past the crowd that had gathered to watch the next game of beer pong, and up the stairs to the third floor. Upon entering the third story, you looked around and chose a room that didn’t appear to be, ahem, occupied. You dragged him into the room and quickly shut the door behind you, turning to face Kyle and the bewildered expression on his face.

Breathless, you met Kyle’s confused face as you tried to even your breathing. “(Y/N), what the hell was that about?” 

“I was saving you, dork. You’re welcome by the way.”

“Thanks (Y/N), you always have my back.” He tells you, an intense look crossing his features.

“Don’t mention it,” you reply before groaning in realization.“I just can’t believe I left my tequila downstairs for those freeloaders to steal.” 

“You mean this bottle?” Kyle asks and pulls your bottle out from behind his back with a flourish. 

“You always have my back,” you tell him softly, echoing his words from a few moments earlier. The two of you hold each other’s gaze for a few moments before you turn away awkwardly. 

“Come on, let’s watch a movie...leave it to Token’s family to have a TV in practically every single room,” you reply, walking over to the soft mattress and flopping down on it. Kyle moves to take a spot beside you, flopping down in the same manner you did seconds earlier.

You grab the bottle from him and take a swig and offer it back to Kyle, who takes a generous sip before grabbing the remote and flipping to a random movie playing on TV. You lean your head against his broad shoulders, enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of you as the movie plays on.

The two of you stay like that for a while, before curiosity struck you. “Hey Kyle?” you ask him.

At first, he doesn’t take his eyes off the TV, instead choosing to hum in response, indicating you should keep talking. “What were you in the middle telling me? In the kitchen, about why you broke up with Red?”

He turns his head to look at you but averts his eyes. “I actually wanted to tell you differently, but I feel like if I don’t say it now I’ll never have the nerve to do it. It was because of you, (Y/N).” 

Your brows furrow in confusion. “M-me? What about me?”

He finally meets your eyes, piercing green clashing with your (e/c) ones. “Everything about you, (Y/N)! Your smile, your laugh, the way you’re always looking out for me...everything. It took me a long to realize it, but I didn’t want to be with Red, I wanted...you.”

If it wouldn’t have ruined the sweet moment that the two of you were having, you would have gotten up out of the bed, skipped all the way downstairs and danced triumphantly in Red’s face. 

Instead, you grabbed Kyle by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him towards you, capturing his soft lips with your own. Lips locked, you rolled over and settled yourself on Kyle’s lap, making him gasp mid-kiss. You took that opportunity to gently work your tongue into Kyle’s mouth and meet his own playfully. His hair felt so soft beneath your fingers as you run your hands through the reddish strands, something you’d been dreaming about doing for a while. When the two of you separated from the embrace, you bit his lip softly, eliciting a groan from the boy beneath you. 

“Took you long enough to realize, you dork,” you whispered playfully, before pushing him back down and kissing him once more.


	7. you and me (kenny/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fulfilling a request i got a while ago, where the reader remembers kenny's deaths. 
> 
> TW: death (not really graphic or that descriptive but nonetheless)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one of a two part thing I'm writing, i just decided to break it up because it's pretty long as it is. i might go back through this and edit it a bit because im not happy with some of the dialogue 
> 
> the next part should be up tomorrow :) as always, feedback and requests are encouraged, enjoy!

It all happened so fast. 

Walking home from school with Stan, Kyle and Kenny was a normal occurrence, filled with the usual playful banter and ranting about classes. Kyle was going on about a snide comment Eric Cartman had made towards the ginger during lunch, with Stan trying to listen (after you’ve heard the same rant almost every day it becomes hard to pay full attention). Kenny and you trailed slightly behind, walking in comfortable silence. It was as normal as normal could be. 

What wasn’t normal was the eighteen-wheeler sharply turning the corner and barreling its way down the quiet residential street at full speed just as the four of you were crossing to the other side. The icy patches in the road caused the truck to swerve as the driver frantically tried to push the breaks. Stan and Kyle had made it out of harm’s way, but you and Kenny were about to be a pile of mush against the icy road. 

You barely had time to think, let alone move as you braced for the impact of the massive vehicle that would surely take your life as well as Kenny’s. Closing your eyes, you were expecting your entire life to flash before you, however the movie in your head was interrupted by a harsh shove from behind that sent you tumbling out of the way of the large truck. 

From your sprawled out position on the road, you couldn’t rip your eyes away from Kenny’s brilliant blue ones as the truck made contact. In the blink of an eye, the happy go lucky boy you’d become close with was flattened. 

A scream tried to escape from your lips, but you found that nothing but strangled gasps were able to come out. If you weren’t already laying down you know you would’ve collapsed in shock.

“Oh my God! They killed Kenny!” Stan shouted, looking horrified.

Kyle, who’s expression matched Stan’s, responded, “You bastards!” 

What came after was all such a blur, you could barely even remember what happened. You remember somehow making it home and being able to do nothing except for collapse in your bed. Once the mind-numbing shock wore off, hot, wet tears came, leaving you gasping for air as you tried to process that the boy whom you’d grown to be fond of was gone. Eventually, you cried so hard that you passed out, but your dreams were still plagued by the scene of Kenny being killed.

***  
The next morning, you woke up with a feeling of confusion. You couldn’t put your finger on what was wrong, but something just felt...out of place. Like you were forgetting something, something big that happened. It left you feeling disoriented as you got ready for school, going through the motions of your morning routine but not actually focused on what you were doing, instead you were racking your brain trying to figure out what it was that wasn’t clicking in your brain. 

Making your way to the bus stop that morning, you still couldn’t shake that confused feeling you woke up with. Was there a test coming up that you had forgotten about? No, that couldn’t be it, you kept pretty good track of your coursework. Did you forget to turn the stove off last night? You knew you hadn’t cooked anything last night, so that wasn’t it either. 

Once you reached the bus stop, you realized the other boys hadn’t yet arrived. Something in your brain started to tingle as you pictured the four boys who waited at the same stop as you. So, it was something to do with your friends...but what?

“Hey (Y/N), you’re pretty early this morning. Usually, we’re wondering whether you’re gonna make it in time for the bus,” came Stan’s mellow voice from behind you. 

You turned, taking in the four of them. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as you moved down the line of boys...until you reached Kenny. Flashes of images flew through your brain. 

Walking home. Kyle ranting. The truck...Kenny…

Kenny. 

Yesterday’s events were zooming through your mind as your brain finally caught up to the realization that Kenny was alive. And standing in front of you with that typical easy-going smile on his face. Your legs buckled and you knew you would’ve collapsed if Kyle hadn’t steadied you with his arms.

“(Y/N)?” the redhead questioned. “You alright?”

You couldn’t even reply, shrugging his hands off and staring at Kenny in disbelief and wonder. “Kenny...I…” struggling to form words in your shocked state.

“If I knew you were going to miss me this much overnight, I would’ve come over. I have been pretty curious about what you wear to sleep, and my imagination just isn’t cutting it anymore,” the handsome blond tells you, sending you his trademark wink and smile combo.

So there goes the idea that this person in front of you could be a clone or some figment of your imagination. Only the real Kenny McCormick would have something that sexually suggestive to say at 8 AM. 

Once the shock wore off and you definitively knew that yes, Kenny was somehow back from the dead, you ran the few steps it took to be face to face with Kenny, looking up at him in shock. Tears threatened to spill out of your eyes as you wrapped your arms around him, bringing him in for a bone-crushing hug. Though the boy was clearly surprised at your sudden embrace, he eventually returned the hug, bringing his lanky arms up to your waist.

“What? How?” was all you managed to squeak out, your voice still not able to conjure up anything coherent. 

“What’s up with (Y/N)? She on the rag or something?” Cartman’s voice called out.   
While you usually would have come back at him with something equally snarky, you gave the larger boy no thought as you released Kenny from the hug and looked at his face once again. 

Not a single scratch could be seen on his face nor anywhere on his clothed body, and the orange parka he always wore only showed signs that it had been well worn, not flattened by an eighteen-wheeler. As you inspected him, Kenny’s face became as confused as the other three boys. 

“I saw you die yesterday,” you finally managed to get out. You turned slightly to gesture at Stan and Kyle and said, “We saw you die yesterday. There was a truck and…” you trail off, unable to speak of the horrific event any more. At your revelation, Kenny’s blue eyes go wide and his mouth drops open in shock.

The loud laughter from the three boys behind has you questioning whether you had been imagining everything. 

“What kind of dreams did you have last night, (Y/N)?” Kyle asks, the laughter still evident in his voice. 

You turned fully to face the Stan and Kyle now. “Kyle, you were standing like three feet away from Kenny when that truck came flying out of nowhere!” you tell him, the confusion you woke up with returning full force. “And Stan, you were right beside Kyle! Remember?”

“What have we told you about buying weed off of the freshman? Their shit is crap and gives people the weirdest dreams,” Stan says, mockingly shaking a finger at you. 

Your confusion triples as you look at Stan and Kyle. You couldn’t believe they were joking around like this. “It wasn’t a dream! It was fucking real! Why are you guys acting like you don’t remember? Stan, you even said ‘Oh my God, they killed Kenny!’” 

The bus pulls up at that moment, so all the three boys do is laugh again and warn you once more about buying weed from unreliable sources as they file onto the bus. A hand on your shoulder stops you from following the trio. Turning around to be once more face to face with Kenny, you can see his typical lazy smile has turned into a slight frown. 

“Come on,” he tells you, leading you with the hand that’s still on your shoulder. “We need to talk.” 

***  
Once you made it inside your house, you make sure your family had left. You had a feeling that whatever conversation was going to follow the revelation you made at the bus stop shouldn’t be heard or interrupted by anyone. Settling down inside your room, a tense silence filled the air.

You were unable to take your eyes off of Kenny. I mean, he fucking died, and now he’s just...sitting on your bed beside you? What the fuck?

“Do you remember the story we told you about how we used to play superheroes as kids?” Kenny suddenly blurts out. 

You nod your head before speaking. “Yeah, you said your name was Mysterion?”

“Yup. And do you remember what my power was?” he asks you carefully. 

You pause for a second, trying to recall the details of their childhood game. “Kyle could fly, Stan had power over all tools, and...you couldn’t die, right?”

“Yup,” he repeats, before pausing for a long while. “Except for the other guys, it was just pretend. A game. But, it was real for me. I really can’t die.”

Turning to him, your brows furrow in confusion. “Kenny, what are you saying? The game you played as a kid gave you the gift of immortality?” 

He sighs in frustration, shaking his head and causing the long blond locks to move wildly. You can’t help but wonder how soft his hair might be, despite the tense situation. “No, see I was born like this, unable to die. And it’s not a fucking gift, (Y/N), it’s a curse.” 

“Okay, let’s say you’re telling the truth. So you’re unable to die, how does that explain the fact that I literally saw you get flattened by a goddamn truck?” you question. You didn’t believe him fully but at this point, even the most irrational explanation would have made sense in this insane circumstance.

“I can’t die forever, I guess is the best way to put it. No matter what happens to me, I always wake up in my bed the next day without a scratch,” he clarifies. “Yesterday was the first time I died in a while. I haven’t been run over by anything for a few years now,” he chuckles darkly. “After the hundredth time it happened, I learned to be very careful crossing the road. I only ran out there so I could push you out of the way.”

At the mention of the last part of his sentence, you gasped. How else could he have known he shoved you...unless he was there? Unless it was actually real? You’d seen enough crazy shit in this town to last you a lifetime, so you decided that there was no reason Kenny’s story wouldn’t be any less believable. Still, one thing stuck out to you.

“You...saved me,” you whispered, looking at him gratefully. “Thank you, Kenny. God, that sounds so inconsequential compared to you literally dying for me.”

“Of course I did, you mean to much to me to let anything bad happen to you,” He smiles before his face turns serious again. He turns to you and grabs your hands. “(Y/N), do you understand what this means?”

“Yeah, I’m friends with a real-life superhero,” you respond, laughing lightly. 

He doesn’t return your light-hearted joking. Instead, he squeezes your hands slightly. “No, you’re the first person ever who remembers me dying. People, even my best friends, will see me get shot, eaten alive, spontaneously combust, whatever and not remember a single fucking detail the next day.”

Although he tries to hide it, you don’t miss the tears that well up in his eyes. It makes your heart break and you vow to do everything in your power to quell the loneliness and pain that Kenny’s curse must cause him.

Your gaze turns sympathetic. “Oh, Ken...that must be an awful burden to bear on your own.” 

“I’m not alone anymore, (Y/N), I have you, I hope,” he says, and when you look into his eyes you see a swirl of emotions so intense it makes your heart skip.

“You’ll always have me, Kenny. No matter what,” you promise, and as if to seal your words, you wrap your arms around him and hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> also, i figured i can write more and post more frequently if i just allude to smut happening rather than writing it out each time. let me know what you think of this approach. (of course that's not to say i won't be posting explicit smut, because i definitely will haha.)


End file.
